koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhu Jun
Zhu Jun (onyomi: Shu Shun) is an officer of the late Han. Respected and admired for his time, he is known as a veteran who truly believed in the Han Dynasty. Role in Games Like the other Han generals, Zhu Jun is consistently known in the Dynasty Warriors series to mainly take part in the Yellow Turbans Rebellion. During the Yellow Turban Rebellion chapters in the fourth title, he leads the Han Forces in the fortress battle. He appears as opposition for the Yellow Turbans in the last chapter of their story. The seventh installment has Zhu Jun cut off by the Yellow Turban vanguard in Wei's story, requiring rescue from Cao Cao's forces. Dynasty Warriors Next has Zhu Jun lead the initial assault on the Yellow Turbans at Pingyuan. He commends the player's efforts in stealing the enemy bases. He does not appear in Dynasty Tactics but is given a passing mention in Sun Zhong's officer biography. Historical Information Zhu Jun originated from the Huiji Commandery, Shangyu (modern day Shaoxing). His sons were Zhu Hao and Zhu Fu. Losing his father while he was young, Zhu Jun's mother sold silk to support her family. Zhu Jun was devoted to her and helped her business, earning him a reputation as a loyal son. He was eventually promoted to become the gate keeper of the same commandery. Due to his modest nature and attachment for heroic traits, he was well liked by the public. Around this time, other law officials from the surrounding area were given an imperial decree to give the resources within their warehouses (collectively one million in worth) to the crown. When the officials came for the said amount, the law officials of his commandery were too poor to pay the amount. To compensate, Zhu Jun presented the collectors his mother's silk. His mother was upset that they could no longer support their family business and scolded her son. Zhu Jun justified his actions by stating that small losses were expected if one wanted a larger fortune in the future. His actions were reviewed and appraised as he continued his duties, leading to his promotion as regional governor of Weiyi. After performing his services for a time, he then transferred to become archivist under the regional governor of Yinduan. In 173, the province was pillaged by raiders and the officials were defeated. The area was impeached and the law keepers at Yinduan were charged with execution for the loss. Zhu Jun disguised himself in rags and secretly made his way towards the capital. With the hundreds of gold coins he held, he bribed the judges to drop the charges held against the local officials from Yinduan. While his comrades rejoiced with their considerably reduced punishment, they never knew the reasons why as Zhu Jun never told them. Around this time, the regional governor of Xugui held the xiaolian for Zhu Jun and he was promoted by two degrees. He became the commander magistrate of Lanling and his rule attracted attention to him. He was said to have ruled superbly, as his distinguished accomplishments were known even to the Donghai Commandery. Revolts from Jiaozhi also occurred shortly after. The tales for the rebellion are mixed between two accounts: either the rioters from Jiaozhi killed a provincial governor, or a civil conflict between the regional governors occurred with Jiaozhi's support. Whatever the case, Zhu Jun was selected to become an inspector for Jiaozhi in 178 and was ordered to lead a suppression. He gathered 5,000 troops and provisions as he marched his army through two roads. Stopping at the state boundaries, he first spied on his opponent's movements for a time. After ample observation and shaking the enemy morale with their numbers, he and the armies of seven commandaries subjugated them. In a month's time, tens of thousands of rebels surrendered and the area was pacified. As a reward, Zhu Jun was given 1,500 hu, 50 gold jin, and the seal of During marquis. His just and chivalrous reputation soared with his new appointment. When the Yellow Turban Rebellion occurred, Zhu Jun's reputation was well known and he was appointed to be the Right Imperial General for the conflict. Working together with Huangfu Song, they defeated the rioters in Yinchuan, Runan, and Chenguo. When the rebellion was suppressed on their end, Huangfu Song reported the situation and Zhu Jun was distinguished for his services. He was promoted as lord of the west country and commander of the palace guards who suppresses bandits. Shortly after, several thousands of Yellow Turbans rose again in Nanyang under the banner "Superior Envoy of God". Killing one of the governors, they occupied the castle within hundreds of days. The regional governor of Nanyang, Qin Xie, then plotted to kill Zhang Man to regain control, but insurgents lead by Zhao Hong intercepted his plans and continued to grow in numbers. Zhu Jun, together with Xu Qiu and Qin Xie, lead an army of 18,000 to suppress Zhao Hong and the insurgents. Through June and August, the fighting dragged on without the rebels faltering. When the imperial court was requesting Zhu Jun's forces to retreat, Zhang Wen -a native of Nanyang- reported, "In the past, Qin had their Bai Qi and Yan had their Yue Yi; each age had their time of absolute victory over their foes. Zhu Jun subjugated Yinchuan with high honors, returned his army south, and has already conceived of a strategy for his enemies. In the near future, the commander in chief will be redistributing for battle and urging the soldiers to move. We ask a delay for the command and prayers for our success." Emperor Ling called off the retreat when the report was given to him. Zhu Jun then trapped Zhao Hong in a surprise attack and the rebel leader was killed during the struggle. However, the rebels were still at large and they banded under an insurgent named Han Zhong. Han Zhong gathered the rebels to attack Zhu Jun's position once more. As Zhu Jun's army were lower in number, they withdrew from the front and set up a new camp at Mount Tu near the rebels' base at Wancheng. He sent a portion of his troops to pound drums on the south side of the castle as a ruse. While the rebels directed their entire force toward the sound of the drums, Zhu Jun personally lead 5,000 elite soldiers to take the castle from the north-eastern front. He then barricaded himself and his troops within the castle. Han Zhong's forces fled to a smaller fort and the frightened troops applied for a surrender. The other generals were ready to accept, but Zhu Jun said, "Though they act like soldiers, they are not. Long ago, when the Qin and Xiang Yu fought at a juncture, the people had no fixed lord to lead them. Their only choice was to submit to the one who took the prize for himself. Only the Yellow Turbans rebel now with the world united as one. If we accept this surrender, it will be impossible to encourage the right; should we defeat them now, we may still be able to punish their vice. Again, if we were to allow this surrender -with the possibility that the rioters' hearts were to once again become arrogant, they may turn against their original wish and fight us. Then, at their own leisure, they might once more exploit the honor of surrender as soon as they falter. We shouldn't become impudent to these scoundrels' plot." The forces fought countless times afterwards, but neither side could emerge victorious over the other. One day, Zhu Jun climbed to the top of Tushan and squinted at his surroundings. He then turned to his subordinate Zhang Chao and stated, "I know what must what be done. Right now, the enemy has tightly fortified their defenses yet, by doing so, they have also cornered themselves internally. We won't permit their surrender and they can't escape, so their only option is to fight madly. It is a disastrous state of mind to keep for one person; imagine how it is for 100,000 people! It can turn into their greatest weakness. They won't spare a soldier within their fortress, therefore, we can simultaneously head for it while they charge out. Han Zhong will think that his army has been scattered and will come out personally. If he comes out voluntarily, his enthusiasm will surely loosen the fighting spirit of his men and it will be simple to end this." In records surrounding Wu, Sun Jian was serving under Zhu Jun's forces during this time and personally climbed over the gates to claim victory. When the siege continued, Han Zhong came out as Zhu Jun predicted. Zhu Jun then lead his men directly toward Han Zhong, causing severe injuries and mortalities for the rebels' side. Upon their victory, the rebels that fled were many, the heads that were collected grew in number, and Han Zhong had died during the fighting. According to the Book of the Later Han, Qin Xie held a grudge against Han Zhong and was the one to personally strike the leader down. Meanwhile, Zhu Jun pursued the second-in-command of the remaining frightened rebels, Sun Xia. He pursued him as far as the mountains in Xi'e and cut down 10,000 rebels. Finally, the rebel army dispersed. In the spring of 185, Zhu Jun was promoted to the Right General of Chariots and Cavalry from an imperial envoy. After his triumphant return, he was also named Imperial Inspector and Marquess of Qiantang. When his mother passed away, he left his duties for a brief time to mourn her passing. He then resumed his duties under different titles by taking care of the imperial horses and chariots, teaching the troops, and by being one of the six generals closest to the throne. After the Yellow Turbans, rebellions continued to rise throughout the entire land. Rebels numbered from 200,000 or 300,000, and even the smallest resistance rounded up to 6,000 or 7,000 people. Among the rebel leaders was an individual named Zhang Yan. He gathered his numbers from Zhongshan, Changshan, the Zhao Commandery, Shangdang, and the Henei Commandery and united the thousands under him as the Heishan Bandits (Black Mountain Bandits). Zhang Yan had surrendered in a previous conflict before, but he rebelled regardless and threatened the capital. Zhu Jun lead his own troops to deal with him, as the new regional governor of Heinei. With the advance repulsed, Zhu Jun was once again named Imperial Inspector with the additional titles of gate captain and overseer of Henan. When Dong Zhuo began his morning duties in the capital, he quickly despised Zhu Jun. Aware of the latter's status, however, he took care to act kindly -at least on the surface- for the general. When the eastern forces became active, Dong Zhuo feared their movements and pressed for several meetings with the local officials to move the capital. In every case, Zhu Jun strongly rejected the notion. Dong Zhuo hated Zhu Jun even more for opposing him, but he realized the general's fame greatly outweighed his own. He therefore pretended to praise Zhu Jun and eventually sent a messenger to try to have the general be his supporter. Zhu Jun declined the offer and said, "If the son of heaven (nation) were to transfer to the west, the hope of the entire land will undoubtedly feel betrayed if the sinful evil of Shandong were to succeed. As a retainer, I cannot condone it." The envoy tried to state that his master was only worried for their safety and asked Zhu Jun's reasons for defying Dong Zhuo's wishes. To this, Zhu Jun stated that ministers couldn't know the same information as a retainer and weren't capable of discerning what was an emergency or a false concern. He stated that a good retainer would be able to tell and would rightly disagree with the transfer. Here, the messenger questioned Zhu Jun's knowledge of the plan to transfer the entire capital as it was not announced for the public. Zhu Jun replied, "Lord Chancellor Dong Zhuo explained it to the retainers in detail. That's how I know." Realizing that there was no way to convince him, the messenger gave up and attempts to recruit Zhu Jun were dropped. As Dong Zhuo moved to Guanzhong, Zhu Jun was ordered to stay guard at Luoyang. However, Zhu Jun chose to conspire with the generals in Shandong for he feared an attack from Dong Zhuo. Abandoning his government post, he fled to Jingzhou. Dong Zhuo then made Yang Yi the governor of Henan and sent the general to Zhu Jun's post. Zhu Jun heard this and marched back to Luoyang with his forces, causing Yang Yi to flee from the veteran. Since Henan was destroyed by Zhu Jun's army and left nothing of value to him, Zhu Jun sent a letter back to Jingzhou demanding for more troops to overthrow Dong Zhuo. He repositioned his accompanying army in the east section of Zhongmu County. Tao Qian sent 3,000 elite soldiers and gradually sent smaller numbers for the cause. Tao Qian praised Zhu Jun as Chariots and Cavalry General and anointed him similar duties. Dong Zhuo soon heard of this and sent several thousands of soldiers to oppose Zhu Jun. The general fought back, but his forces were defeated by Li Jue and Guo Si. His defeat made Zhu Jun realize that he lacked the manpower to fulfill his desires, and he laid low at the border's checkpoint. Following Dong Zhuo's death, Li Jue and Guo Si were causing a ruckus in Chang'an. At this time, Zhu Jun was still at Zhongmu and was a family vassal for Tao Qian. Due to his distinguished reputation from the wars he participated in, he was seen as an imperative subordinate and an example to the other generals. Tao Qian recommended him to be the senior grand tutor as his other trusted generals were granted fine titles. Zhu Jun was one of the vassals invited to serve under Emperor Xian. Li Jue heard of this and plotted to ruin Zhu Jun when the veteran personally came to the court. Upon entering, the elder denounced Li Jue to Tao Qian by emphasizing Li Jue's plainness and scheming nature, stating that these two traits would dangerously catch them off guard if Li Jue were to riot. Listening to Zhu Jun, Li Jue was summoned to cease his duties and Zhu Jun once again became the minister coachman. In 193, he was also given the titles Grand Commandant and Lushang Shushi after succeeding Zhou Zhong. During a solar eclipse in 194, he was temporarily relived of his duties. He was also named acting general of chariots and cavalry to quiet the unrest in Guandong. Before he left, Li Jue killed Fan Chou and triggered doubt among his followers in Changan, including Guo Si (who thought to kill himself to escape humiliation). Regarding the situation carefully, Zhu Jun decided to stay at his current position and became the Minister of Finance instead. The emperor decreed to lower Zhu Jun's status. Simultaneously, Guo Si was persuaded by Yang Biao and others to reconcile with Li Jue. As an act of good faith, Guo Si wanted to hold Zhu Jun and others as hostages in his custody. Because he was an upright individual by nature, Zhu Jun became angered to be a tool in another guileless plot. His rage poisoned his health and he died of illness on the same day. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Zhu Jun is mentioned in the first chapter of Romance of the Three Kingdoms as one of the three Imperial Commanders sent to deal with the Yellow Turbans. Both he and Huangfu Song faced Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang's forces and were present to inform Liu Bei and his oath brothers of the situation. Together with Liu Bei and his brothers, Zhu Jun led forces to suppress Zhang Bao's magic and led troops to take Wancheng. He refused the rebels' surrender so Liu Bei offered a countermeasure to the rebels' stringent defenses (Zhu Jun's own strategy in historical records), which Zhu Jun accepted. Driving the rebels out with Liu Bei's plan, the enemy numbers were quickly replaced with Zhao Hong and Sun Zhong's forces. As Zhu Jun's army camped near the still occupied Wancheng, Sun Jian defeated the forces in the east and appeared near their position. Greeting Sun Jian warmly, they coordinated their actions on three fronts to valiantly take Wancheng from the rebels. Upon Zhu Jun's return to the capital, he commended both Sun Jian and Liu Bei. Sun Jian received imperial recognition for his efforts while Liu Bei did not. Zhu Jun was named the General of the Flying Cavalry and became Governor of Henan as his reward. He and Huangfu Song were deprived of their ranks soon after due to the Ten Eunuchs' greed for power. Later, when Li Jue and Guo Si schemed in the capital, Zhu Jun became Minister of the Inner Bureau for the sake of presenting a good image to others. When insurgents grew in numbers at Qingzhou, Zhu Jun recommended Cao Cao as the man to deal with them. Due to Li Jue and Guo Si's fickle trust with one another, Yang Biao and Zhu Jun were held prisoners in Guo Si's camp. Mourning his inability to help the emperor, he went home and died of a serious illness. Gallery Zhu Jun (DW5 TCG).png|Shin Sangoku Musou 4 trading card artwork Zhu Jun (ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III portrait Zhu Jun (ROTK4).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV portrait Zhu_Jun_(ROTK6).png.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Zhu Jun (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~X portrait Zhu Jun (ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Zhu Jun (1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait Zhu Jun (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Han Category:Other Non-Playable Characters